Tempestad
by ladyluna10
Summary: Modern Sense and Sensibility. Marianne todavía no puede creerse el mensaje que acaba de recibir. ¿Qué ha podido pasar para que todo se haya ido pique de forma tan repentina?


Releí aquel mensaje una y otra vez, sin entender las palabras, incapaz de comprender lo que pasaba.

« _Marianne, yo… yo no sabía que sentías eso. Lo siento mucho, pero has debido malinterpretarlo todo_ ».

Las lágrimas luchaban por salir de mis ojos. ¿Cómo que yo lo había malinterpretado todo? ¡No había nada que malinterpretar! Él me quería, él sentía algo por mí. Me lo había demostrado muchas veces. ¿Por qué ahora me decía esto?

Nada más recibirlo, me había encerrado en mi cuarto para poder leer aquel mensaje tranquila, pero jamás había imaginado encontrarme con eso. Le había escrito hacía ya dos días y tras 48 horas de intensa agonía y espera, al ver la notificación, mi corazón había dado un vuelco. Por fin iba a descubrir por qué llevaba días ignorándome, por qué se mostraba tan esquivo conmigo. Iba a descubrir la verdad y leer después de tanto tiempo esperando su confesión de amor. Jamás me imaginé aquello. Creí que me quería tanto como yo a él, creí que sentía algo por mí. ¿Qué había pasado?

Me abandoné finalmente al llanto, incapaz de aguantar ni un instante más. ¿De qué me servía ser fuerte? ¡Estaba cansada y dolida! No podía ocultar mi tristeza. Además, ¿por qué debía hacerlo? No podía soportar aquello.

–Marianne…

Elinor estaba en la puerta y me miraba con preocupación. Se acercó a la cama en la que estaba sentada, pasó un brazo por mis hombros y me abrazó. Yo me apoyé en ella, sin dejar de llorar, y mi hermana besó mi frente varias veces hasta que, tras unos minutos así, decidí pasarle mi móvil para que pudiera leer el infame mensaje.

–No puede ser –murmuró, con la vista fija en la pantalla–. Esto… no es posible. ¿Cómo ha podido decirte esto?

No fui capaz de contestar. Negué con la cabeza y me encogí de hombros, un poco más calmada aunque todavía llorando.

–Soy patética, Elinor –conseguí decir al fin.

–No, no lo eres, y ojalá pudiera hacer algo para consolarte.

Volví a romperme y a abrazarme a ella, que suspiró.

–Por favor, Marianne, tienes que intentarlo. No puedes ponerte así. –Acarició su espalda con dulzura y negó con la cabeza–. Verte así me parte el alma.

–No puedo, no puedo. Vete si quieres, Elinor, pero no me pidas que no me ponga así porque tú no entiendes nada –repliqué–. No sabes cómo me siento. ¿Cómo ibas a saberlo precisamente tú que siempre consigues todo lo que quieres?

–Ojalá eso fuera cierto, ¿sabes?

–Y lo es. Tú tienes suerte. Edward te quiere y seréis muy felices juntos. ¿Qué podría salir mal?

–Si tú supieras…

–Ya lo sé, Elinor, y sé que no tienes nada que temer puesto que nada podría interponerse entre vosotros. ¡Tú eres tan feliz!

–Ahora mismo no. No puedo ser feliz si tú estás así.

–Pues tendrás que acostumbrarte porque nunca más volveré a ser feliz. ¡Jamás podré ser feliz sin él!

–Marianne, no digas eso. ¿De verdad vas a dejar que un rechazo te hunda la vida? ¿Qué hay de tus sueños y aspiraciones? Además, tienes a tu familia y muchos amigos que te quieren –contestó Elinor–. Al menos ha roto contigo ahora y no en un tiempo. Imagina que, en lugar de unas semanas, hubierais estado meses o años saliendo.

–¿Saliendo? –Negué con la cabeza y aparté la mirada–. No estábamos saliendo, Elinor.

–¿Cómo que no? –Mi hermana frunció el ceño y yo suspiré.

–Elinor, no me ha mentido. Nunca ha llegado a pasar nada entre nosotros.

–¿Pero nunca os liasteis? ¿No te dijo que sentía algo por ti?

–Bueno, estuvimos a punto de besarnos muchas veces y tonteábamos mucho, pero… al final nunca pasaba nada –confesé–. ¡Pero me decía unas cosas! Elinor, un amigo no te dice esas cosas y tampoco te empotra contra una pared para besarte. Creía que… me quería.

–Pero yo creía que había pasado algo.

–¡Y pasaba, Elinor! ¿No me estás escuchando? –Sollocé de nuevo–. Soy patética, déjame.

Mi hermana suspiró y subió para leer lo que yo le había mandado. Un texto larguísimo sobre lo que sentía y lo que había estado a punto de pasar (y al final no había pasado). Más que una oportunidad, le había pedido una explicación. Le había pedido que me ayudara a comprender aquel juego al que estábamos jugando. Incluso le había dicho que no pasaba nada si no sentía nada por mí, pero jamás esperé que su respuesta fuera justamente esa.

–Es que es todo tan raro…

–Yo me sentía tan… ligada a él. Por eso le escribí –seguí explicando–. Sé que no salíamos ni nada de eso, pero para mí era como si lo hiciéramos.

–Te creo, pero, al parecer, él no sentía lo mismo.

–¡Pero lo sentía! –Exclamé–. Elinor, él debía sentir algo. Estoy segura. No se habría comportado así conmigo de no ser así. ¡Un amigo no hace esas cosas! Es que no has leído ninguna de nuestras conversaciones, pero lo que me decía… Por Dios, estaba claro que quería algo más que una simple amistad conmigo. –Tragué saliva y suspiré–. Ha tenido que pasar algo, Elinor. Alguien ha debido decirle algo de mí o algo así. Él no puede haberme hecho esto.

–¿Pero quién, Marianne? –Mi hermana negó con la cabeza–. Nadie ha podido meterse.

–No, seguro que ha sido alguien que no me soporta. A algunos amigos suyos no les caemos bien mis amigas y yo, lo sé –respondí–. Y ya sabes cómo son mis amigas y lo que dice la gente. Podría haber sido cualquiera.

–Vale, pues supongamos que alguien se ha metido –Elinor me agarró del brazo y suspiró–. ¿De verdad quieres darle la satisfacción de verte así? ¿Dónde está tu orgullo?

–¿Qué orgullo? –Bufé–. Me da igual todo. No me queda orgullo, no me queda nada. Solo quiero llorar y me da igual lo que todos digan de mí.

–Si no lo haces por ti, hazlo entonces por los que te queremos.

–No puedo, Elinor. De verdad que no.

Las dos nos quedamos calladas y yo, sin poder evitarlo, volví a llorar. Sollocé y enterré el rostro entre las manos. No podía soportar aquello. ¿Cómo había podido hacerme aquello? Porque, aunque alguien le hubiera dicho cosas horribles de mí, ¿no me conocía lo suficiente como para no dejarse llevar por opiniones ajenas?

–No tiene perdón –murmuré entonces–. Él me conoce, sabe cómo soy de verdad. Debería haber hablado conmigo… No tiene perdón.

–La verdad es que no.

–Tengo que salir de aquí, Elinor. No puedo quedarme, no podré soportar los comentarios y la compasión de todo el mundo.

–¿Y dónde vas a ir?

–No lo sé, donde sea –contesté, nerviosa–. Solo sé que no puedo quedarme en un lugar donde todos saben lo que ha pasado. No quiero que me miren por la calle y me juzguen y hablen de mí y mucho menos que me tengan pena.

–Intenta tranquilizarte y ya lo hablaremos luego con más calma, ¿de acuerdo?

Asentí lentamente y me tumbé, pero en seguida empecé a dar vueltas, demasiado nerviosa. No podía creerme aquello, no podía ser verdad, no podía estar pasándome a mí.

Elinor intentó tranquilizarme, me trajo una tilla doble y se quedó conmigo hasta que, finalmente, me quedé dormida. Ambas sabíamos que se avecinaba una auténtica tempestad.

* * *

N/A: Hola a todos :)

Es la primera vez que escribo algo relacionado con Jane Austen (es una de mis escritoras favoritas y le tengo mucho respeto) y espero que os guste. La verdad es que creo que las historias de Jane, al ser tan universales, pueden trasladarse al presente y _Sentido y sensibilidad_ es un claro ejemplo de este fenómeno (¿quién no se ha sentido alguna vez como Marianne?).

¡Un saludo!

María :)


End file.
